Catalunya
.jpg |municipality = Barcelona |services = |metrotram = |suburban = |buses = Bus TMB: H16 V13 V15 22 24 28 41 42 47 55 59 62 66 67 68 91 Interurban buses: L94 L95 A1 (Aerobus) Nitbus: N1 N2 N3 N4 N5 N6 N7 N8 N9 N11 N12 N13 N14 N15 N16 N17 |other = Also known as Barcelona-Plaça de Catalunya (commuter trains). }} is a Barcelona Metro lines 1, 3, 6 and 7 and (FGC) station located in under , the city's central square and a large transport hub, and is a major station complex in . Many , Barcelona Metro and lines go through it and many bus routes link it with all of the districts of the city and most of the municipalities in its metropolitan area. It is one of the oldest railway stations in and one of the first stations of Barcelona Metro network. It is also one of the busiest stations in Barcelona and the terminal station in the city of all lines. It is served by Rodalies de Catalunya suburban lines R1, R3, R4 and regional line R12, TMB-operated Barcelona Metro lines L1 and L3, FGC-operated Barcelona Metro lines L6 and L7, and Metro del Vallès lines S1, S2, S5, S6 and S7. Layout Barcelona Metro line 1 Barcelona Metro line 1 station is one of the Barcelona Metro network's oldest stations. It was opened as part of the Ferrocarril Metropolitano Transversal and was inaugurated in 1926, but where the station is currently placed was opened in 1933. It is located under Plaça de Catalunya, between and , on the same site that Rodalies de Catalunya platforms. The upper level has a large hall which is also used by Adif. The lower level consists in two platforms, each one situated on a different side and separated from Rodalies de Catalunya railway station that is located between two platforms. Barcelona Metro line 3 Barcelona Metro line 3 station was opened in 1924 as a terminus station on the line between this station and Lesseps. This line was the first metropolitan railway in Barcelona and was operated by Gran Metro. The station is located under the southwest part of Plaça de Catalunya and crosses it diagonally. The station has only one hall on the west side, with different accesses from Pelai street, FGC station, La Rambla, Rivadeneyra street and Portal de l'Àngel street. This hall is equipped with ticket vending machines and some ticket offices. The trains run on the lower level where it exists a corridor to connect with Barcelona Metro line 1. Ferrocarrils de la Generalitat The current station was opened in 1929 and is located under Pelai and Bergara streets, between Carrer Balmes and Plaça de Catalunya and has two accesses, one at each side of the station. All the accesses are equipped with escalators and one of them is equipped with elevators, which is also used for Barcelona Metro line 3. The main hall is equipped with many ticket vending machines, a costumer office and some commercial areas. The trains run on the lower level which is divided in three separated naves where there are the platforms. Rodalies de Catalunya Rodalies de Catalunya railway station is located under Plaça de Catalunya, between Plaça Universitat and Passeig de Gràcia. The station is divided in two levels, the upper level where there is the main hall and the lower level where there are the platforms. The upper level has five accesses from the street and all go to the main hall where there are ticket vending machines, a help point and some shops. It is possible to connect with Barcelona Metro line 1 station at each side of the hall. At the lower level there are two platforms and can be seen the line 1 metro station. Services Category:Stations es:Catalunya